Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers
A Select Library of the Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers of the Christian Church, usually known as the Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers (NPNF), is a set of books containing translations of early Christian writings into English. It was published between 1886 and 1900. Unlike the Ante-Nicene Fathers which was produced by using earlier translations of the Ante-Nicene Christian Library (ANCL), the Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers was printed simultaneously in Europe and in America, by T. & T. Clark, by Christian Literature Company and other American editors (T. & T. Clark was surely convinced by the commercial success of the cheaper American version/revision of the ANCL, although of lesser quality on some minor points). An American (in fact a German American), Philip Schaff, was commissioned to supervise the first series of the NPNF. He was joined by the British Henry Wace for the second series. The volumes include the following: Saint Augustine Volumes * Volume I. Prolegomena: St. Augustine's Life and Work, Confessions, Letters * Volume II. The City of God, Christian Doctrine * Volume III. On the Holy Trinity, Doctrinal Treatises, Moral Treatises * Volume IV. The Anti-Manichaean Writings, The Anti-Donatist Writings * Volume V. Anti-Pelagian Writings * Volume VI. Sermon on the Mount, Harmony of the Gospels, Homilies on the Gospels * Volume VII. Homilies on the Gospel of John, Homilies on the First Epistle of John, Soliloquies * Volume VIII. Expositions on the Psalms St. Chrysostom Volumes * Volume IX. On the Priesthood, ascetic Treatises, Select Homilies and Letters, Homilies on the Statutes * Volume X. Homilies on the Gospel of St. Matthew * Volume XI. Homilies on the Acts of the Apostles and the Epistle to the Romans * Volume XII. Homilies on First and Second Corinthians * Volume XIII. Homilies on the Epistles to the Galatians, Ephesians, Philippians, Colossians, Thessalonians, Timothy, Titus, and Philemon * Volume XIV. Homilies on the Gospel of St. John and the Epistle to the Hebrews Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers, Series II * Volume I. Eusebius: Church History from A.D. 1-324, Life of Constantine the Great, Oration in Praise of Constantine * Volume II. Socrates: Church History from A.D. 305-438; Sozomenus: Church History from A.D. 323-425 * Volume III. Theodoret, Jerome and Gennadius, Rufinus and Jerome * Volume IV. Athanasius: Select Writings and Letters * Volume V. Gregory of Nyssa: Dogmatic Treatises; Select Writings and Letters * Volume VI. Jerome: Letters and Select Works * Volume VII. Cyril of Jerusalem, Gregory Nazianzen * Volume VIII. Basil: Letters and Select Works * Volume IX. Hilary of Poitiers, John of Damascus * Volume X. Ambrose: Select Works and Letters * Volume XI. Sulpicius Severus, Vincent of Lerins, John Cassian * Volume XII. Leo the Great, Gregory the Great * Volume XIII. Gregory the Great II, Ephraim Syrus, Aphrahat * Volume XIV. The Seven Ecumenical Councils See also the Ante-Nicene Fathers. External links * The full text of the Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers is freely available at the Christian Classics Ethereal Library and the Tertullian Project. *Wikisource:Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers: Series I *Wikisource:Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers: Series II Category:Church Fathers Category:Christian books